Kissing Lessons
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Lilly gets worried about her date when she thought of having to kiss the guy. Why, she has no clue about kissing! Desperate, she asks Oliver for kissing lessons. But when they share a liplock, is it more than just a kiss? Loliver Oneshot. R


**HANNAH MONTANA: Kissing Lessons**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana _and its characters and places. It is owned exclusively by the Disney Channel.

"Oh, Miley!" I told my best friend. "He is just so cute!"

"Who?" Miley asked. I elbowed her. "Oh! Ow," she said. "Chad? Definitely. He is so perfect for you!"

Chad Samson was the new foreign exchange student from England. He's in my Science class. He's smart and totally hot, even with his braces.

He began walking towards me. "Hi, Lilly," he said, his adorable accent ringing in my ears. "How are you? Oh, hello, Miley."

"Hi," Miley and I said at the same time.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"Listen," he said. "Want to go to this place near the beach? I think the name might have been Richie's, or something."

"Rico's," Miley corrected him. "My big brother works there."

Chad grinned, his braces showing. It just makes him more gorgeous. "Right. Rico's. I'll see you there at four o'clock!"

Miley smirked at me while I sighed, smiled and leaned against my locker.

ooHMoo

"Oliver! Oliver!" I yelled, jumping off of my skateboard and holding it in my arms. "You need to teach me how to kiss, quick!" I looked at my watch. "It's nearly three-thirty!"

"Excuse me?" Oliver poked his head from his kitchen, holding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "What did you say?"

"Teach me how to kiss! I need kissing lessons! What if Chad kisses me later on our date?" I said frantically.

He frowned. "You-you have a date? Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "I figured that you wouldn't care."

"I...I don't," Oliver said, as if forced. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"Come on, you meathead!" I cried. "Teach me, right now!" I took another look at my watch. "See? Now it's three-thirty-one! I only have twenty-nine minutes to get ready."

Oliver gestured to me. "You _are _ready."

"Not that way!" I said. "Will you just give me kissing lessons?"

"All right, fine!" Oliver said. "You need to kiss..."

"Yeah?" I asked, impatient. To my surprise, Oliver leaned over and kissed me.

When he finished, he continued. "...like this."

I just stood there, stunned.

"Well, there you have it. There's your kissing lesson. Now can you go and leave me and my sandwich alone?" Oliver asked. He noticed that I wasn't replying. "Lilly?"

"Uh, what? Oh, yeah, thanks."

I left, and skateboarded to Rico's.

ooHMoo

"How was your date?" Miley asked as I walked into her house.

"Sucky," I replied, plopping down on a couch.

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, first of all, Chad was gross and impolite. He _burped _in front of me." Miley shuddered. I continued. "Then, he didn't even walk me home! And he has a bad fashion sense. Oh, and I kind of lost interest in him. He's not that smart, one of the types who only _seem _like they're perfect, but they're really not. Last..." I was quite hesitant to say it.

"What?"

"I thought of Oliver the whole time."

"No. _Way._" Miley's eyes grew wide. "You like him?"

"Well..." I started. I told Miley all about asking Oliver for kissing lessons.

"Are you sure you told him the right reason?" Miley asked teasingly.

"Miley!"

Before I could stop her, Miley was dialing Oliver's number. "Hey, Oliver, come over. We're watching a movie," she said. "Okay, great. See you."

"What are you planning?" I asked slowly, cautious.

"Just wait and see."

Minutes later, Oliver arrived. "Hey, guys. So, what are we going to watch?"

"_Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen_," Miley said, waving the DVD.

"A chick flick?" Oliver and I said at the same time. "Oh, man," he continued. "I hate chick flicks!" we both said again.

"See, Lil?" Miley whispered in my ear. "You two are perfect for each other."

I just rolled my eyes.

ooHMoo

The movie was coming to the end when Miley sat up. "I just remembered. Dad told me to run a few errands. I'll see you guys later!" She ran out of the door and hopped on her bike.

I was getting tired to I leaned on the couch. The girl, I think her name may have been Lola or Mary or something, and the guy, who I believe is called Sam, just kissed. I looked up at Oliver, only to realize that I have been leaning on his chest and not the couch. He stroke my hair gently.

"Oliver..." I began.

"Shh..." he said. He put his pointer and middle finger on the side of my face that wasn't facing him, and turned my face towards him. He gently touched my chin with his thumb, leaned in, and gave me a kiss. It was a kiss that made me have butterflies in my stomach, tingled in my toes and lingered to every part of my body.

I pulled away. "Oh, Oliver..."

"Why?" Oliver said. "That one earlier, that was just your first lesson. Of course we gotta continue it!"

I laughed. "So does that mean that you like me?"

"No." Oliver put an arm around my shoulder.

"Huh?" I looked up at him again, this time leaning against his chest on purpose.

"I don't like you, Lil," he said firmly. I frowned. He continued. "I love you."

"Me, too," I heard myself say. "Hey," I told him. "I'm ready for my next lesson."

"Okay, first, you have to touch my cheek," Oliver began.

I did as I was told. "And?"

"Lean in, slowly..." he said. I leaned in slowly, as he had instructed. "And let me meet you halfway." He leaned in, too.

"Then?" I asked.

"We kiss." We kissed again.

"Mission accomplished," I heard Miley say as she returned and closed the door.

"What's next after the kiss?" I whispered.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "We live happily ever after."

"The end," we said together as Miley grinned.

(**A/N: **Another Oneshot, finished! It's Loliver this time, for variety. If you're wondering, I like both pairings equally. Well, not really. I really Moliver quite a bit more.)


End file.
